


I now pronounce you Harry and Louis

by LarryAppreciation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fireman one direction, Gemma is confused, M/M, Marriage? when did that happen?, Mention of Character Death, Questioning Sexuality, sexy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAppreciation/pseuds/LarryAppreciation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a way to make sure his kids get his pension if something happens to him so he turns to his best friend. They have a few bumps in the road along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Problem With Being Single

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry and Louis fanfiction so give me honest feed back but be nice, i'm trying my best.

We had just gotten back from a call when I was called into the office. I went in hesitantly and sat in front of the chief.

"Is something wrong chief?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Harry, as you know you get a pension if something happens to you but we've run into a bit of a problem." He said.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"You're not married. When your wife was alive the pension would have gone to her for the kids but since she has passed we have no one for you pension to go to until the kids reach eighteen. If something happens to you now then the kids may not get the pension because we can't give it to them as minors and no one is there to take care of them." He said.

"What if it went through my parents?" I asked. My kids had to get my pension. They would need it.

"I don't know about that Harry." He said and I sighed. My thoughts were racing and something suddenly popped into my mind.

"I'm engaged! We'll just get married." I said. He glanced at me.

"Who are you engaged to?" He asked. Shit. That was a lie, he wasn't supposed to ask about it.

"Um, we've decided to keep it under wraps but we'll talk and then I may tell you." I said. He nodded and dismissed me.

I walked out of the office and was freaking out. What the hell was I supposed to do. I couldn't just go out and find someone willing to marry me on the spot. I had to do something so that the kids could get my pension. They wouldn't be able to pay for anything without it. My parents were tight enough on money to take care of two kids without any help. I went into the room with all of the fire suits and took mine off. I hung it on the rack and sat at the table. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat it in front of me. I just sat there staring at it until the boys came in they looked at me.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Niall asked.

"Seriously, you look like somebody ran over your cat." Zayn says. I shook my head and snapped out of it. I looked up and saw that Liam and Louis were there too. I smiled lightly.

"I'm fine guys." I said.

"You're going out tonight with us right?" Liam asked.

"I can't." I said looking at them.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"Oliver and Darcy don't have a baby sitter. I've got to go home." I said and stood up. Louis sighed.

"I'll go with you." He said and I smiled.

"You don't have to, go have fun." I said.

"What are best friends for? Besides, the kids love me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, bye guys." I said and waved. Louis and I walked to my car and he climbed in. I looked at him.

"Wasn't Hannah supposed to be there tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah but we broke up so i figured it would be a little awkward any way." He said and I glanced at him when it suddenly hit me. I pulled over and he looked at me. "Haz, it isn't that big of a deal."

"Marry me." I said and he looked at me seriously.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.I shook my head.

"No, it's just that I told the chief that I was engaged but I couldn't tell him who to and it would make since if that person worked with me and if I was gay." I said and he stared at me.

"Haz, why did you tell the chief you were engaged?" Louis was staring at me like I was crazy.

"He said that the kids might not get my pension if i'm not married." I said and he glared.

"That's not right." He said. I sighed and started the car.

"Let's just go." I said and we spent the rest of the drive in silence. When we got out the kids immediately attached themselves to us.

"Hi daddy, hi uncle Louis." Darcy said.

"Hi sweetie." Louis said and picked her up. I picked up Oliver and realized he was covered in make-up.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Darcy made me." He said and I looked at her.

"Darcy I told you to stop bossing around your little brother." I said and she dunked her head and looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"He looks pretty now daddy." She said and I sighed.

"You're being a brat." I said ruffling her hair. My mum some up to us and smiled.

"I have to go now." She said and hugged me and the kids.

"Good to see you again Louis." She said and he smiled.

"Good to see you too Anne." He smiled and then she got in her car and left. We went inside.

"Are you staying for dinner Uncle Louis?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." He said and they drug him into the other room to play and I started dinner. I decided to make mac and cheese with chicken. I put the chicken in the oven and then got a pan. I put on the macaroni to cook. I got the juice out of the cooler and set it on the table. Louis came in and got the plates out of the cabinet. We set the table in silence until he looked up.

"I'll do it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll marry you. It's not like it's real, only for appearances right?" He said.

"Yes, only appearances considering we're both straight." I said and he grinned. "You realize we have to tell the chief this right?"

" _Really?_ " He asked and I elbowed him.

"Be nice. We have to tell him." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll stay the night and we'll tell him tomorrow." He said.

"Good." I said and finished the macaroni and cheese. I got the chicken out of the oven and put food on everyone's plate.

"Kids dinner!" Louis yelled. I gave him a look. "What."

"You have been spending to much time here." I said and we both laughed.

"Maybe that'll help with appearances." He said. I sighed. The kids sat down for dinner and they told us about their day. No one talked about marriage, it was a good day.


	2. You're getting married?

I woke Louis up the next morning and he almost fell off of the couch. He looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Time to get up. We have to drop the kids of at school then go get a marriage license." I said. He groaned and flung the blanket off of him.He rolled to his feet and I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I heard Louis in the bathroom and sighed. I knew that this might cause problems with the other guys but it was really the only option we had. Louis sat at the table and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you help instead of just sitting there?" I asked sarcastically. He huffed out a breath.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Get the kids up and get them dressed. I'm making breakfast the least you could do is help with them." I said and he got up.

"Fine." He said and went upstairs. The kids weren't to hard to get dressed. Darcy was seven and Oliver was four, they pretty much did it themselves. I heard their feet on the stairs and turned to see Louis chasing Oliver with a shirt in his hand. I laughed. He glared at me in passing and finally caught him. He got the shirt on him and made him sit at the table.

"Having fun?" I asked. 

"Your son is a demon Styles." He comments and flops into the chair.

"Where's Darcy?" I asked and she walked in as if on cue.

"I'm right here Daddy." She said. She was wearing a dress with watermelons all over it and she had a little cardigan over it with a watermelon on the pocket. She even had a barrette with a watermelon on it in her hair. I smiled and she spun around. "How do I look?" 

"Beautiful. Any reason you're dressing up? Like say a certain boy named Mason?" I asked teasingly. She dunked her head and I saw the blush spread.

"No daddy. Boys are icky." She said and I smiled.

"Whatever you say Darcy." I said and Louis raised his eyebrow at me. I gave him a look and he dropped it. I got the kids in the car and we started driving to the school.

"Uncle Louis, how come you and daddy always spend time together?" Darcy asked. He looked at me.

"Daddy and I have been best friends since we were your age." He answered simply.

"Wow that's a long time. I hope I have a friend that long." She said and I laughed.

"You will sweetie." I said and she beamed at me.

"Yay." She clapped and I pulled up to their school. I looked at Louis. "Wanna come in? We just have to say hi to the teachers then leave."

"Sure, let's go." He climbed out and got Oliver out of the back. He took Oliver's hand on one side and I took the other. Darcy grabbed my other hand and we went inside. We dropped Darcy off first which was easy because her teacher didn't have time for more than a hello but then we started walking to Oliver's room and Mrs. Samuels stopped us in the hallway. She smiled and looked down at Oliver she wasn't his teacher but she did work with the kids sometimes.

"You have a beautiful family Mr. Styles and it's amazing that you're teaching your son tolerance. Growing up with alternative parents can make a person more understanding." She said with a smile. Louis and I looked at each other. We both had stunned looks on our faces.

"Yeah, um, thanks." I said and she nodded and continued walking. Louis and I looked at each other again and he smirked.

"She thought we were a legitimate couple." He said.

"Good, that's good. We'll need that." I said and he sighed. "You're right." 

We made our way to Oliver's room in silence and dropped him off. I said hi to his teacher and we were leaving. When we got back to the car, I immediately turned to Louis.

"Are you sure you want to do this, because after we get that marriage license there's no going back." I said and he stared at me for a moment.

"I'm sure Haz, I love the kids and I'll do what needs to be done to make sure that no matter what may happen that at least they'll be safe. It's fine. Let's do this." He said and I nodded. I drove straight to the courthouse and we got out. We stared at the building for a moment and then we finally got the courage to go in. I grabbed his hand and he glanced at me.

"They have to believe we're really together Lou." I said and he nodded and slotted our fingers together. I took a deep breath and then walked into the courthouse dragging Louis behind me. When we got to the front I smiled and the officer looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Louis. We need to know how to get to the marriage license room." I said. He looked us both up and dawn then sighed.

"Go straight down this hall, take the lift to the second floor and turn left." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and dragged Louis to the lift. We stayed weirdly silent. When we finally got to the place a woman immediately got us settled in. She smiled.

"I'll need to ask you some questions." She said and we nodded. "Okay, first state your full name."

"Harry Edward Styles." I said and Louis followed.

"Louis William Tomlinson." He answered and she wrote it down. 

"Alright. Have either of you been married before if so tell me the circumstances." She said and I looked at Louis.

"I've never been married." He said and she nodded.

"I was married once before this." I said. 

"And why are you not married now?" She asked. 

"She passed away." I said and Louis touched my knee under the table. I smiled lightly at him.

"I'm sorry." She said and then she proceeded to ask more questions. When we were finished she handed us the paper.

"You have to wait twenty-four hours before you get married. Other than that it's fine, congratulations." She said and we both shook her hand. When we got back in to the lift Louis turned to me.

"So I assume we're not going to have a huge elaborate wedding so how are we going to do it?" He asked.

"I decided we should go to one of those chapels that aren't really churches but where you can still get married at." I said and he nodded.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed and he sighed. We climbed back into the car and he sighed again. "What?"

"Do we really have to tell Simon?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and he groaned. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Have you forgotten who is in the car with you?" Louis asked and I laughed.

"Of course not Mr. Drama club." I said and he shoved my shoulder lightly.

"We should think of last names. Are we going to hyphenate or what?" He asked.

"Our name would be obnoxiously long." I said.

"Well how are we supposed to decide whose last name changes?" He asked. I glanced at him.

"Flip a coin?" I asked.

"I call heads." He said and flipped the coin he dug out of my ash tray. We both watched it flip and he caught it and turned it onto his hand. "Yes!"

Looks like i'm getting a new last name. I sighed and he smiled. I parked in the lot and we climbed out.

"Time to face the music." I said and knocked on Simon's door. "Come in."

We walked in and sat hesitantly in front of him. He stared at us impassive and finally I broke.

"So I told you I'd talk to my fiance about telling you..." I took Louis hand and looked at Simon."....and we decided that it was time you knew about our relationship."

He stared at us for a long moment. "If this marriage is something you've cooked up in response to the pension problem, then you will not brag me down with you." 

"But sir, it hasn't got anything to do with that. We've been wanting to get married for a long time but we were afraid and this was just a push we needed." Louis said and I gapped at him because I was part of this and almost believed him. He really was a good actor. Something popped into my head.

"We want to keep it under wraps until after tomorrow if you could do that for us." I said and Simon sighed.

"Alright. When's the wedding?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. It's just family that's going to be there. We agreed that we didn't want to make it a huge spectacle so only family for the wedding." Louis answered and I was amazed by the lie. Simon rolled his eyes and dismissed us.

We were going to just act normal today because tomorrow the whole thing was going to blow up. We decided it was best if stayed at our own houses tonight.


	3. Act Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been in Washington DC and didn't get a chance to write much.

We walked out to the break room and saw Niall, Liam and Zayn sitting there. The looked up and Niall grinned.

"Where have you guys been we were supposed to clock in ten minutes ago." Niall said. We looked at each other.

"We were talking to Simon, he knows we're here." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Liam asked.

"No, we just needed to talk to him. Nothing big." Louis said. They studied us but didn't question it. We heard the alarm and were on our feet quickly. We ran to the other room and slipped into our fire resistant outfits and jumped into the truck. Zayn started driving across town which is where the dispatch said the fire was. When we got there we all ran to get things done. Louis and I started unraviling the hose and we trusted the other guys to get everything else ready. Suddenly water was coming out of the hose and we pointed it to the fire and waited for it to go down and burn out. I noticed how close Louis was and shifted. I bumped into him and felt his hips press into mine. We both gasped and I moved forward slightly but I could still feel him close to me. 

"Um, guys? What are you doing?" Liam asked. I snapped out of it. The fire was out and Louis and I were just standing there. I started rolling up the hose and Louis helped. 

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Niall asked.

"We're fine." Louis said. They others started moving up to the front and Louis and I looked at each other.

"Jesus, we need to act normal." I said.

"Sorry, you're the one acting weird. We've been in more compromising positions than that since we've been friend and since we've been working like this. You just need to relax." Louis said.

"You're right. I just need to relax, it'll be fine." I said.

"You know they're going to have to figure out sooner or later. Why don't we just tell them?" Louis asked.

"The truth or the lie?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"The lie." He said. "We need everyone to believe it."

"Okay, let's do it." We moved to the front of the truck and climbed in.

"We need to tell you something." I said.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"Harry and I have been keeping something from you and we don't want to anymore." Louis said.

"Louis and I are getting married tomorrow." I said. They stared at us and Liam's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" Niall asked.

"We're getting married." Louis repeated.

"Should have seen this coming." Zayn said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Louis' always at your house and 'sleeping on the couch'" Liam said putting it in air quotations.

"What do you mean 'sleeping on the couch'? I really do sleep there." Louis answered.

"Right you expect us to believe that you two haven't been doing it like rabbits?" Niall asked. We both froze and my face flushed red. The guys laughed.

"There is nothing you can say to convince me you didn't have sex." Zayn said. Liam turned to us.

"Is Louis moving into your house? It would make more since that way, considering the kids." He said. Louis and I looked t each other. Neither of us had considered that he would have to live with me.

"Yes, after the wedding tomorrow." I said.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Niall asked.

"Only family sorry." I said and they nodded.

"It's cool, if you ever do a renewal of vows we'll totally throw a huge party." Niall said.

"We should go out tonight." Zayn said.

"You realize you would be the only one who would be looking for a girl to take home because Niall has Anna, I have Danielle, and obviously they have each other." Liam said.

"So? We should still go. It'll be fun." Zayn answered.

"Let's go." I said.

"Yeah, this can be you're stag party." Niall said.

"Don't get too crazy." Liam said.

"We won't. We do have to get married tomorrow." Louis smirked. I rolled my eyes and we drove back to the station. We only got boring calls the rest of the day then we all drove to the pub and ordered a round. We drank in silence then Zayn looked at us.

"So why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked. I looked at Louis. He was a better actor than me which meant he could lie better.

"We thought that if we told you that you would look at us differently. We just didn't want to lose our friends." He said. Niall hit him.

"Idiots. We love you guys. We don't care if you're gay, it doesn't really matter to us. We were your friends before you knew and we'll be your friends after." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks for being cool." I said.

"Of course." Zayn said and then he turned to look at the bar. "I want to take her home."

He was looking at a pretty blond girl and I laughed.

"Don't forget to use protection." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going in, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He looked at me and Louis, "or the next day."

"We should go to, we've got a big day tomorrow." I said and they smiled.

"We'll have a real party after the wedding." Liam said.

"Well, we'll see you after tomorrow." Louis said.

"Okay. Have fun." Niall said with a wink. They both started laughing and I drug Louis out of the pub. We went to our cars that were parked next to each other. I looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"I'll be at your house bright and early." He responded and I nodded. We got in our cars and drove in opposite directions. I got home and paid the babysitter. She told me that the kids had been bathed and were in bed. I smiled and thanked her then she left. I went to their rooms and peaked in to make sure they were okay. I finally made it to my room and fell onto the bed. I blew out a breath and stood back up. I shrugged out of my clothes and laid back on the bed. I turned over and sighed. I had to admit, I was curious about gay sex. I was going to be married to a guy in the morning and I knew we weren't going to have sex but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I went to a porn website and typed in gay porn. A lot of videos popped up but I found one I thought looked good. I wasn't going to think about how the stars looked like me and Louis, not at all. It started playing and I reached down and started tugging slowly. I saw on the screen that one of the guys put his fingers in the other one and I watched curiously. I slowly put my fingers in my mouth and sucked. I moved them slowly to behind me and pushed one slowly in. I hissed because it hurt but I kept going. It seemed to be working for the guy on the screen. 

I tugged harder and pushed farther in. Suddenly I brushed something and my body jerked hard. I froze and expiremently pushed into it again. A moan pushed it's way out of me and I tugged faster and pushed harder. It seemed to be getting looser so I pushed in another finger and moaned loud. I wasn't even paying attention to the video anymore, it was just background noise now. The pleasure from two different points brought my orgasm close faster that ever and I exploded onto my stomach in record time. I pulled my fingers out and grabbed some tissues. I cleaned off and lay there. I was thinking about what just happened. I knew I wasn't gay but that felt better than anything. I think maybe I am not entirely straight, but i'm not gay. Everything will be okay, I'm sure. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. I Do

I woke up the next morning with Oliver jumping on the bed next to me. I rolled over and grabbed him and pinned him on the bed.

"Good morning. Why are you jumping on the bed?" I asked with a grin.

"We want breakfast." He said and I laughed.

"Fine I'm going. Have you brushed your teeth?" I asked.

"No daddy." He said. I gave him a look.

"Well you should go do that then. Tell your sister to do it to." I said and he ran out of the room. I heard them in the hall bathroom so I went to my bathroom and got ready. I noticed that I was a little sensitive in the lower regions but it wasn't to bad. When I was finished in the bathroom I went downstairs and made pancakes for the kids. They came down when it was finished and sat at the table. I sat the food in front of them and got them each a glass of milk. They were eating when the front door opened. I looked over and saw Louis coming in and he smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. When did you get a key to my house?" I asked.

"About a week ago. I copied your key." He said. I gave him a look but didn't comment. 

"Want breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." He sat down and I gave him the food. He started eating and I sat my plate on the table and sat next to him. I winced a little and he looked at me. I smiled and went back to my food. I was glad when he didn't press the subject but I knew we still had a long day ahead and he was bound to ask about it at least once.

"So we need to take the kids to school then we can do what we need to." I said. Louis looked at me and nodded.

"Are we ready?" He asked and I noticed everyone finished eating. I nodded. I grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink then I grabbed Oliver and Darcy followed us. I put Oliver in his booster seat and Darcy buckeled her seat belt. I drove to the school and took them in while Louis stayed in the car. I got back in the car and immideatly got the marriage license out form the sun visor. I gave it to Louis to hold and drove to the little chapel on the other side of town. We went in and the man behind the desk looked at us.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're here to get married." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You need a witness. You only have one, me as the priest, you need two." He said.

"We'll be back." Louis said and we left. I turned to him.

"Where are we going to get a witness?" I asked. He didn't answer he just started scanning the crowd and finally his eyes seemed to settle on something. He grabbed my arm and drug me over to a man who looked homeless. He clapped in front of his face and the man looked up.

"How would you like to come to a wedding?" Louis asked.

"Why?" The man asked.

"We need a witness and you're the only person we could find." He said.

"Will you pay me?" The man asked.

"How much?" Louis asked.

"Twenty dollars." He answered.

"Fine." Louis pulled out a twenty and gave it to him then he pulled him up and made sure he followed us to the chapel. When we came back in the priest looked up and smiled.

"Let's do this. Let me see your marriage certificate. You'll have to sign it after the ceremony." He got up and motioned for us to follow him. He opened the chapel and gave us a once over. "We have suits over there."

Louis sighed and we went over to the rack and both grabbed a suit. We changed quickly and turned to see the priest waiting at the alter and the homeless guy sitting in the front row. We looked at each other and walked to the front. We faced the priest and he went on and on and finally he turned to Louis.

"Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you Harry Styles take Louis Tomlinson as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, til death do you part?" He asked me.

"I do."

"You may now exchange rings." He siad and Louis and I looked at each other.

"We don't have rings, this was kind of spur of the moment." I said. The priest sighed.

"I'll be right back." He said and left. We stared at each other until he came back with two rings. He handed one to each of us. "I'll include these in you wedding price." 

We turned to each other and slid the rings onto each other. The priest smiled and then finished the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss the Husband." He said and my eyes widened. Shit! I didn't think about that. Louis gave me a look and I shrugged. "Kiss the husband." The priest repeated.

I sighed and leaned toward Louis. I heard him sigh then his lips were on mine and we kissed for only a second before we moved away and the priest smiled.

"Good. Now sign the certificate." We signed it then the priest followed and finally our 'witness'. The priest lead us to another room where the brought out a cake and champagne.We had a small party then left quickly. Louis turned to me in the car.

"We have to get my stuff and move it into your house." He said. I turned to look at him.

"You're serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"It has to look legitimate." He said and I nodded.

"I know." We were quiet for most of the ride there. I finally sighed and said softly. "Thank you for doing this Louis, you know you didn't have to."

"I would do anything for you Haz. You're my best friend, and I love those kids. I love you, we've been friends since we were little, i'm not going to bail when you need me, even if it means I have to marry you." He said and we both laughed. When we got to his flat we started packing things into the back of the car and I looked at him.

"Are you going to sell the flat?" I asked.

"Probably. It's not like I'll be using it." He said.

"This is the flat we moved into when we first came to London, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were just dumb kids back then." Louis said and I smiled.

"Yeah, we were." I turned away form the building and climbed into the car. Louis climbed into the passenger side and I smiled. "Maybe this will be just like old times."

 

The kids got home that night and started questioning Louis and I.

"What happened to your place Louis?" Darcy asked.

"It's still there. I just thought it would be fun to move in with you guys. Your dad and I used to live together and we thought it would be nice to live together again." He answered.

"Are you and daddy homosexicles?" Oliver asked. I chocked on my juice.

"Homosexuals Oliver." I said. Louis glanced at me. His look said 'are we really doing this?' I gave him a look.

"Oh, so are you?" He persisted.

"We're married." I said and Darcy gasped.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Louis answered.

"Awesome." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I said and got up. "It's time for bed." 

I got Oliver and glanced at Louis.

"Will you get Darcy into her pajamas and into bed?" I asked. He nodded and stood. She took his hand and drug him to her bedroom. I got Oliver into his pajamas and read him a story. He was out after the first two pages. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He cuddled into the bed and I laughed quietly. I left his door cracked open and walked down the hall to see how Darcy and Louis were doing. I paused when I heard talking.

"Do you love my daddy, Louis?" Darcy asked.

"I do. I've known him for a long time, in all those years ou learn to love people for who they are. You'll learn one day." He said and tucked her in. I smiled and continued to my room. A few minutes later Louis came in, I looked at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping in here obviously. It's our honeymoon." Louis said.

"I'm not having sex with you." I said even though the thought made my body heat up a little. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, but if this is going to look legit we have to get used to sleeping in the same bed." He said.

"Nobody's slept on that side of the bed since her." I said.

"Maybe it's time someone did." He said and I sighed.

"I sleep naked." I said and he laughed.

"So do I. Besides we've seen each other naked before. Hell the whole fire station has seen us naked before." He said and started stripping off his clothes. I turned on my side to keep myself form looking. I felt his slide into bed and move around a little. "See not so bad is it?" He asked. I just reached over and flipped off the lamp.

 

I woke up later that night and realized that Louis and I had scooted closer to each other during the night and he was tight against my back with his arm slung over me. I felt his cock pressed to my ass and sighed. I felt how hard he 2was and he was making little noises in his sleep. I tried to scoot away but he pulled me tighter and started moving into me. I heard a moan come out of him and jerked suddenly. I started shaking him and finally his eyes flashed open.

"Haz? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to wake you up." I stated and he groaned.

"I was having a good dream." He said.

"Yeah I can tell thanks." I said and he realized the position we were in. I saw his blush in the dark and he scooted away.

"Sorry, Haz." He said.

"It's fine." I said and we fell silent. We finally fell back asleep after a few awkward minutes.


	5. Everyone Knows

The next day Louis and I had to go back to work. We arrived together and noticed everyone was looking at us. I glanced at Louis and he shrugged, then we continued into the break room. We finally found out why everyone was staring. Niall, Liam and Zayn were standing in the middle of the room and they had decorated it. There was a picture of Louis and I that had been taken a few months ago at a party on the wall and a congratulations banner hung from the ceiling. They had cake on the table with yesterday's date on it. Louis and I were staring at them, frozen. Niall smiled and stepped forward.

"What do you think? We set it up for you." He smiled big and I couldn't hurt his feelings so I returned it and hugged him.

"Thanks guys." I said. Louis sighed and put his arm around me. He put a smile on his face and we talked to them.

"You d realize everyone is staring at us now right?" Louis asked and they looked at us.

"Sorry." Liam said.

"Let 'em stare. It's not their buisness." Zayn said.

"Alright, we should eat this cake before we get a call." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, let's do it." Niall said.

We ate and laughed together for a while then another person who worked with us came in. We all looked at him.

"Aiden, nice to see you." Louis said.

"Whatever faggot." He said. We both froze and Liam was suddenly on his feet.

"What did you just call him?" Liam asked.

"I called him a faggot. That's what he is, you know marrying another man kind of gives that away." He answered.

Liam moved closer to him and I grabbed his arm.

"Liam, it's not even worth it." I said. The alarm went off in that exact moment. We all moved toward the truck and suited up. We jumped in and left.

We stayed silent the whole way there. When we finally made it to the fire we got everything ready. We started spraying the building and I looked over to Liam.

"Is anyone inside?" I asked.

"No it was an abandoned building." He answered and I nodded. Louis came up to me and we watched the fire making sure it didn't spread. 

"So yesterday, every time you sat down you flinched. What was that about?" He asked. I froze for a moment but then I sighed.

"It's embarrassing. I was trying to run a bath for Oliver and Darcy, but I got distracted and it overflowed. I slipped and I think I bruised my ass." I said and he laughed. I shoved him. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, I just can't believe you are still that clumsy. I thought you'd grow out of it." Louis said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, that's not going to happen. Where do you think Darcy got it from?" I asked.

"Well that is true." He said and I smiled.

"Hey lovebirds, fires out." Niall called. I rolled my eyes and followed Louis to the truck. I climbed in after him and we smiled at the guys.

"So, we should have a party. You can bring you're girlfriends" I glanced at Zayn "or just a girl, and we can hang out." I said.

"Yeah, this weekend is one we all have off so let's do it then." Liam said.

"Okay, cool." I answered. When we got back to the station Simon asked to speak with us. Louis and I followed him.

We sat there staring at him waiting for him to talk. He glanced between us for a while and then finally he sat back and opened his mouth.

"So, you're married." He said.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"You're firefighters who came out. I have something for you to do." He said.

"What's that?" Louis asked.

"Well, next week there is a huge parade that I want you to be a part of." He said.

"What does that have to do with us being married?" I asked.

"It's a pride parade. It'll do our community good to see two of their firefighters being proud." He said. Louis and I looked at each other and I sighed.

"We'll do it." I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said.

Louis and I left the office and I looked at him.

"Well I know what we're doing next week." He said.

"Should we bring the kids? A more family front?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that would help." He answered and we went to the break room to wait for the next call.


	6. Have Pride

I woke up before Louis the next morning so I went downstairs to start the tea. I got the water boiling on the stove and glanced at the clock on the stove top. It read 5:10am, I groaned and turned toward the table then gasped and jumped. Gemma laughed from where she was sitting at the table.

"You look like you saw a ghost." She said.

"You couldn't have made a sound or something?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you or the kids in a while so I thought I'd drop by and visit." She said and I nodded.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A few days." She said and Louis chose that moment to walk in. He glanced at Gemma and the looked at me. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning love, morning Gemma." He said. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning Louis. What brings you here this early?" She asked.

"I live here." He said and grabbed three cups from the cabinet. He started making tea for all three of us.

"Why does he live here?" Gemma asked.

"We got married." I answered.

"I knew you were gay." She said. We both turned to her.

"Why do you say that?" Louis asked.

"Well, it's obvious. You two spend way to much time together for you to be just friends." She said. Louis and I rolled our eyes at the same time and Gemma laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked before taking a drink of the tea Louis sat in front of her.

"We have to go to the pride parade. Simon's orders." Louis answered.

"Oh, are you taking the kids?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll just get the kids ready." She started to stand before Louis and I both laughed.

"Gems, It's five in the morning. You're not going to get them out of bed this early. They would kill you." I said.

"Fine." She sat back down and I got the cereal out of the cabinet. We ate breakfast and made small talk until 7:30, then the kids both came running down the stairs. As soon as they seen Gemma they threw themselves at her.

She laughed and took them to the living room to play before getting them ready. I grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and looked at him. He just stood there waiting for me to say something.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You kissed me and called me love, in front of Gemma earlier." I said.

"We have to make sure people believe this. Everything is riding on people believing this." He said.

"You mean we're going to have to kiss in public?" I asked.

"Yes, might as well practice now." He said.

"You're serious? I thought you were straight." I said.

"I am and so are you but we have to make this work. We're best friends, we've known each other for a long time, we can do this and not make it weird." He said. I nodded.

"Okay."

Before I could say anything else he moved closer and put his hand on my cheek. His lips fit to mine and he kissed me. I froze for a moment then melted into it. My hands went to his biceps and he pushed me back into the bed. I felt his hand trail up my side and I shivered lightly. He pulled me into his chest and I ran my hands down his back. Suddenly the door flew open and we broke apart. Both of us were breathing hard and we turned to the door. Gemma was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of it and looked at me.

"Where are Darcy's dresses?" She asked.

"Her closet. They're on the right side, behind the sweaters." I said. She nodded and closed the door back. Louis looked at me and neither of us said anything.

"I'll go help Gemma." Louis said and I nodded. When he left I fell back ont he bed and my hand went up to touch my lips. Kissing Louis didn't feel like kissing a girl but it felt right.like that was how things were supposed to be. I wasn't gay, I would've figured it out by now, but then why did kissing him feel so right? I didn't know who to talk to about this because everyone thought I had it figured out. I had married a woman and had kids. I wouldn't have done that if I was gay. I just pushed it to the back of my mind and went to help them get the kids ready. I walked downstairs to find them all in the living room.

Darcy was wearing a white dress with a rainbow on it and rainbow tights. She had a rainbow painted on her cheek. Oliver had a tie-dye shirt on and shorts. I glanced at Gemma to see she had a rainbow painted on her cheek too and a shirt that said Love is equal. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I didn't even know they had clothes like that." I said.

"Well they do. C'mon, we're going to be late." She said.

"We have to go by the fire station. Niall said he had something for us." Louis said.

"Okay." I said and we all piled into the car. I drove to the station and the guys were waiting outside. Niall ran to the car and made us get out.

"Take your shirts off." Niall said.

"Well that escalated quickly." Gemma commented. Niall rolled his eyes. Louis and I shrugged and pulled our shirts off. He tossed us blue shirts and we pulled them on. They both said Mr. Tomlinson and had wedding rings intertwined on the front. Gemma smiled. "Brilliant."

"So, are you ready?" Liam asked. Louis and I looked at each other.

"Let's do this." Louis said and I smiled. Simon came out of the station.

"Have fun." He said and we rolled our eyes. We drove to the Meeting place and a man came up to us.

"Hi, welcome to the parade. You're the firefighters who got married?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and looked at the kids and Gemma.

"Alright. You'll walk behind the big float. It's great of you to join us." He said and flitted away. I sighed and Louis took my hand in his and intertwined them. I smiled and we started. Darcy took my hand and Oliver made Louis pick him up. Gemma walked next to me and Darcy. I smiled at her and she grinned back. People were cheering and taking pictures. Louis tightened his grip on my hand and I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand to calm him. I met his eyes and he smiled. I kept eye contact until his grip loosened and he gave the crowd a genuine smile. After the parade the man from before came up to us and smiled.

"Can I get a picture of your family?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said and Louis and I got the kids and pulled them into the picture. Gemma stepped back and we smiled at the camera. He snapped the picture when Oliver grabbed Louis into a hug and Darcy climbed into my lap. Louis and I smiled. It was over quickly.

"Would you mind if I used this picture for promotions about same sex couples and family?" He asked.

"No of course not." Louis said. The man nodded and left. Gemma smiled at us.

"I'm proud of you guys. How about tonight I take the kids and you guys can celebrate." She said and Louis shrugged.

"Sure." He said. I smiled. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be that bad to deal with.


	7. We Have A Problem

Over the next few weeks we all got accustomed to living together and we had a routine in place now. Louis was fully accepted into the family and everyone in our lives now knew we were married. Our mums had called us the same day and yelled at us for about an hour before they offered their congratulations. Today was one where we had to work a double shift so I got a babysitter for them because we wouldn't get home until late at night. When we got into the station the place was pretty packed. I looked at Louis and could see he was wondering the same thing I was. Why were all these people here? He took my hand and we went to find Liam, Niall and Zayn. We had gotten pretty casual with affection and sometimes we would kiss each other even when no one was around. It had become a habit for us and it never got awkward like the first time we tried. We found the guys at the front of the crowd and I nudged Niall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They've brought the big guys in. The city is inspecting every facet of the station, we have to be perfect and not give them a reason to question anything." He answered.

"Why weren't we informed of this sooner?" Louis asked.

"It was a surprise. They city said that they found something curious in our records and they needed to check it out." Liam said.

"What could it have been. Everything is normal, we haven't done anything shady or under the table." Louis said. I nudged him and he met my eyes. He seemed to realize the problem. He and I had done something shady and under the table but no one knew about that, they believed the lie. It wouldn't be in the records. Slowly people were called back to Simon's office in groups of their shifts. Soon, it was only our shift and one other left and I clutched at Louis. He ran a calming hand down my side and rested his hand on my hip. I sighed and leaned into him. The last shift before us was called. Niall spun to us and we all met eyes.

"What the hell is this about? We haven't done anything." He said.

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Maybe it's mandatory to get feed back from all workers and shift leaders." Louis said. We all took a deep breath and waited. When they finally called us back, Simon was sitting at his desk with an annoyed look on his face and there were two other people in the room dressed in buisness attire. One was an woman and the other a man.

"Hi, I'm Laura. We want to thank you for taking the time to talk to us. Which of you is the shift leader?" She asked.

"That would be me." Liam said shaking her hand. "Liam Payne."

"Alright Liam. You work with these men everyday and you are responsible for their safety in dangerous situations, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

"So you know them all pretty well, am I correct in assuming that?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, so can you tell me about Harry and Louis? What's their relationship been like since you met them?"

"Well, they've always been close. They've known each other since they were kids. I always knew they had a special relationship, so it didn't come as a surprise when they got married. They didn't tell us but they wanted it to be a small affair and we understood that. They're great together but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Oh, just some standard questions, only because they are married." She said and then she moved on and started asking the rest of us questions. Some of them seemed random but most were about our job and things we did. We all relaxed and just told the truth about everything. Finally they said we could go and left. They left a paper with Simon and he read it. We all started to leave but Simon stopped us.

"Louis, Harry. I need you two to stay, the rest of you, go and do your jobs." He said. They left but Niall looked back before he left and I saw the concern in his eyes. I slowly sat back down next to Louis and we faced Simon.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You need to get a lawyer." He said. We looked at each other.

"Why?" Louis asked. Simon picked up the paper and slid it across the desk to us.

"The city is challenging your marriage." He said.

"Why, we haven't done anything." I said.

"They think it's a scam to get the pension money." He said. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Are we going to have to go to court?" Louis asked.

"Yes, you should get a good lawyer. This is going to be ugly and you're going to need all the help you can get." Simon said.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"I'm going to give you the name of my lawyer. She's good, so call her and she'll get you out of this mess." Simon said and wrote down a name and number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Now, go get to work."

Louis and I left the office and he dragged me into the bathroom. He made sure no one was in there and he glared at me.

"We could go to jail, Harry." He said.

"Only if they figure it out. They won't. Everything's going to be okay Louis. We can do this." I said.

"If I go to jail for your ass, I'm going to find your cell and smother you with your own pillow." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." I said and we breathed out. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go face the inquiry." He said. As predicted as soon as we got to the break room they started questioning us. When we told them the situation, Niall exploded.

"Those cunts. What do they know? They don't know you, they only just met you. How can they make assumptions like that?" He said.

"Niall, it's okay. Simon gave us his lawyers name and number plus we have you guys. We'll make it through this." I said.

"Fine, but that lawyer better be good or I'll personally kick someone's ass." He commented and we went back to our buisness. When we got home late that night I lay awake listening to Louis' breathing. I knew he was asleep, just by the sound of it. My mind started wondering and I realized it had been weeks since I touched myself. Ever since Louis moved in I never had a moment to myself, which probably had something to do with the fact that we had the same schedule. I sighed and tried to think of something else, anything else but I couldn't. I quietly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got it to the perfect temperature. I climbed in and leaned my forehead on the wall. I let the water run down my back and moved my hand slowly to my cock. I was shocked to find it hard already and started stroking quickly. I tried to keep my moans quiet because Louis was just in the next room. My hand started moving faster and I thrusted into it. I moaned loudly then slapped my hand over my mouth. It muffled the moans coming out of me but there was nothing I could do about the sound of my hand moving. I just had to hope that Louis was still asleep.

I felt that familiar burn low in my abdomen and stroked harder and faster. I released onto my fist and my body jerked. I just stood there trying to ground myself for a moment then I slowly turned off the water and got out. I dried off and slipped on a clean pair of boxers and walked back into my room. I slipped under the covers and felt the bed move. Louis turned to me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Bathroom." I answered.

"What were you doing? You're wet." He said and his hand went to my hair.

"I was taking a shower." I said.

"Haz, there's only one reason someone would be taking a shower this time of night. You could have taken care of it right here, I wouldn't mind. It happens sometimes." He said. I looked down at him in the dark. He was looking up at me with honest eyes.

"Okay." I said.

"What were you thinking about? You know in the shower." Louis asked. I sighed and almost said 'you', but restrained myself.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Some faceless girl huh?" He said. If only you knew. I hesitated, biting my lip. He pulled my lips from my teeth. "What is it Haz? I can tell you want to ask something."

"Do you ever think about what it feels like?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"Well, since we got married, I've been thinking. What is it like for real gay couples to consummate their marriage? What does it feel like to have sex with a man? Just something I've been thinking about, sorry if that's weird." I said and ducked my head.

"It's not weird. It's natural you'd think of that. I've thought about it to." Louis said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And that was okay. We fell asleep in each others arms that night.

 

*********

The next day I woke up and got the number that Simon gave us. I sighed and called. I waited for a moment before a woman picked up.

"This is Eleanor Calder, how may I help you?" She said.

"Um, yes. This is Harry Tomlinson, I got your number from my boss, Simon Cowell. He said you could help me." I said.

"What is it you need help with?" She asked.

"My husband and I recently learned that our marriage was being challenged by the state and we need a lawyer to represent us in the case." I said.

"I see. Can you and your husband come in a noon today?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Good, I'll give you a consultation and I'll see what we can do." She answered.

"Thank you." I said and we hung up. I went in search of Louis and found him in the bedroom still laying on the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Louis, you have to get out of bed." I said.

"Why?" He groaned. "It's our day off."

"We have to meet with the lawyer and discuss our game plan today at noon with is and hour from now. Let's get moving." I said. He didn't comment, he just rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. I heard the water running and left. He was ready twenty minutes later and I grabbed the keys. He followed me out of the house and we drove to the office. The woman behind the desk looked up with a smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Yes, should be under Tomlinson." I said.

"Good, I'll let Miss Calder know you're here." She said. We took a seat to wait but she came back a few minutes later and waved us over. She led us down a small hallway and into an office where she left us. Eleanor was sitting behind her desk and smiled at us when she saw us.

"Have a seat." She said and we sat down in the chairs provided. "Okay so your marriage is being challenged by the state. We shouldn't have any problems because you're a legitimate gay couple right?" She studied us.

"Yeah, big time." I said. Louis nodded.

"Brilliant, now I want you to know that this case is going to be intense. They will question you on every aspect of your relationship. Where did you meet?, Who said I love you first?, Who tops?" She said and Louis glanced at me.

"They'll ask about sex?" He asked.

"Not a lot but some yes." She said and I scoffed.

"Why do they need to know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, they just do." She answered. "Now I have some paper work for you to fill out." She stood up and turned around to get something off the shelf behind her. I noticed Louis eyes went straight to her ass and I elbowed him. He snapped out of it and looked perfectly respectable when she turned around. We filled out the papers and she smiled as we left.

"Don't worry. It'll work out." She said. I could only hope.


	8. Harder Than We Thought

Louis and I met with Eleanor every time she called us. She was trying to prep us for what would happen when they questioned us. She said the would ask about everything which didn't really matter because Louis and I had known each other since we were little, we knew everything about each other. She asked us questions that they may ask and said that we seemed to be fine and that the case would probably be an open-shut case. There was always the potential for it all to screw up but we seemed good on everything. I got back to the house from grocery shopping and Louis was no where to be seen. I sighed and put everything away. It was the first moment that I had been by myself. It seemed that Louis was always wherever I was and it didn't give me time to process my emotions. I walked up the stairs and laid on the bed. 

I had found in the weeks since the marriage that I wasn't averse to the idea of being with a man, in fact it kind of interested me. I thought that maybe I was gay and just hadn't realized it until now. I had no way to test this theory because I couldn't ask Louis to have sex with me to see and I couldn't find some random guy with the case lingering over us. I was frustrated because I wanted to see what it felt like. I knew that even after the case blew over I would have to talk to Louis about it. Even though our marriage was fake he would still need to know about what I was doing. I wanted to just get the case over with and move on but they were taking their time and it was annoying as fuck. I heard the door downstairs open and heard Louis coming up the stairs. He came into the room and I sat up.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"With Eleanor." He answered.

"Why were you with our lawyer?" I asked.

"Just talking." He said and sat next to me. "Nothing to worry about Haz."

"Okay. Are you coming tonight?" I asked.

"Coming? Where?" He asked.

"It's parent teacher night at school we've--I've got to talk to the kids' teachers." I said.

"Okay, I've got nothing else to do tonight." He said. I nodded and stood up.

"Awesome. You'll get to learn the glamour of being a parent." I said and we both laughed.

"Looking forward to it." He said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back downstairs to watch a movie. We watched the telly until it was time to get the kids from school. I went to get them and brought them home. I made dinner and waited for the babysitter to get there then pulled Louis out of the house. He sighed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I look okay for a parent teacher night?" He asked. I looked him up and down.

"You look fine, they're not even going to care about what you're wearing." I said and shoved him into the car. "So Oliver's teacher is first then we go see Darcy's teacher."

"Okay. What happens at these anyway?" He asks.

"They just tell us what's going on at school and how the kids are doing and then we mingle with other parents. That's about it." I said.

"Seems easy enough." He said.

"It is, don't stress." I said. We got to the school and went in. I went straight to Oliver's classroom. Louis trailed after me and I grabbed his hand to pull him along. I went in and sat down in front of the desk.

"Hi, Mrs. Turner." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hello, Mr. Styles." She glanced at Louis. "Or is it something different now?"

"It's Tomlinson." Louis commented.

"Right. So Oliver's been doing quite well in class although he does act out a bit it's nothing worrying just typical for a boy his age, testing his boundries." She said and I nodded.

"And how are his grades?" I asked.

"Excellent. He's very smart for his age if a little over active." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, he's a little hyper, kind of like Louis." I said. Louis looked at me.

"I am not hyper." He said.

"Yeah you are Lou, yesterday you bounced around the living room with the kids for an hour and still wanted to go play footie in the backyard." I said.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. I grinned and Mrs. Turner smiled at both of us.

"I assume you're going to be needing to see Darcy's teacher as well so I'll leave you to that." She said and we left the room and went down the hall to Darcy's room. It went much the same and we left quickly. Louis and I got out to the car and I smiled at him.

"Well you survived your first parent teacher night, this calls for ice cream." I said and he laughed. I smiled.

"Only if it includes toppings." He said and I nodded.

"Of course, no ice cream is complete without toppings." I said and drove to the ice cream shop. We ordered and sat at a table in the back corner and I looked at him.

"Hey Lou?" I asked.

"Yeah, Haz?" He asked.

"Do you think it's worth it? Everything we're doing." I said.

"Yeah, it's worth it. At least this way if something happens then they'll have something to help with expenses and school. This way they'll be protected even if something happens to you." He said.

"If something ever does happen to me, you'll take care of them won't you Lou?" I asked.

"Of course I would, but nothings going to happen Haz, I won't let it." He said. I smiled.

"I love you, you know." I said and maybe, just maybe, it wasn't only friendly.

"I love you too, Haz." He said and we ate the rest of our ice cream while making small talk.We got home late enough that the kids were already in bed. I paid the babysitter and she left. Louis was already upstairs when I got finished cleaning up downstairs. I went up and he was just staring at the ceiling. I laid next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You still have your wedding picture on the night stand." He said.

"I know." I commented.

"I remember that day. You were terrified because you thought she'd leave you at the alter and I had to tell you that you were being ridiculous." He said and we both laughed.

"I kissed you that day." I said.

"I remember. You said 'I'm gaining a new best friend in your place, so i'll kiss you goodbye.' I thought you were joking until you actually did kiss me." He said.

"Did you think that was weird?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but it's me and you, we were born weird." He said. I smiled.

"Will you kiss me now? You know as a 'welcome back best friend' type of thing?" I asked. Louis turned to face me.

"Seriously Haz? We've kissed a million times since we got married." He said.

"Yeah but we know what this one's for." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Fine." He said and he kissed me. I pulled him closer and he fell on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and found the edge of his shirt. I tugged and he let me pull it off. I ran my hands down his chest and he reach down to pull my shirt off. I let him and finally we were touching skin to skin. He went right back to kissing me but his hands were roaming now and he ran a finger over my nipple. I moaned and arched into the touch and suddenly he was gone. I blinked up confused then turned to look at him. He was breathing heavily.

"I can't Haz." He said.

"I know." I answered and turned to face away from him. I heard him blow out a breath.

"I'm not gay." He said.

"I know." I said. We laid there in silence until he rolled close to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry." He said. 

I wish it was enough. I fell asleep with that thought going through my head.


	9. Life Goes On

Louis and I didn't talk about what happened that night and I noticed he was spending more and more time with Eleanor. I didn't comment on it because I didn't want to start a fight with him about it. I figured I would just let it blow over and he would stop soon enough. When we went to work nobody commented on the strangeness between us but I could tell the guys noticed. Finally Niall decided to bring it up.

"So honeymoon's over?" He asked. We both looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well you two don't look all loved up and content anymore so the honeymoon period must have ended." He said. Louis and I glanced at each other.

"Guess so." He said and we went back to cleaning the equipment. Simon came into the room and looked around.

"Louis, Harry I need you both on a call." He said. We sat down the gear and followed him. He sent us to a building in the middle of the city. We had to get someone out of the chimney because they got stuck. I sighed and we climbed the stairs to the roof. Louis followed me but grabbed my arm before we got to the guy. 

"What gives Harry?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Everytime I look at you or try to talk to you, you give me the cold shoulder. What's going on?" He asked. I glared at him.

"You're going to blow our cover." I answered simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Our entire careers are based on Eleanor continuing to believe you're gay. If you keep hanging out with her then she's going to notice something's going on." I said.

"Yeah well because of you I can't even have fun with her!" He yelled

"Well Why can't you have fun with me?" I asked.

""You're smothering mate, I can't fucking breathe!" He said.

"That's because you're afraid of feeling trapped, that's what happens when you get married." I said.

"Dumb ass, we're not really married!" He yelled. I just stopped fighting at that point.

"Fine, lets get this done." I turned my back on him and started walking toward the man.

"Haz, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's not enough Louis. Not anymore." I said and we stopped talking after that. We got the man out and went back to the truck. The ride back to the station was completely silent. When we got back the guys piled in and we immediately had to go out again for a fire. People were standing outside and one woman looked panicked . I let the others start the water and I went over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My son. He's still in there." She sounded desperate.

"What floor?" I asked.

"Second, room 205." I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll get him and I turned to Liam. I ran over to him. He got my oxygen mask on and I nodded.

"Stay safe." He said. I turned and ran into the building. The flames were climbing up the walls. I made sure the stairs were steady before climbing them rapidly. Smoke was so thick I could barley see two feet in front of me. I heard screaming and followed the sound. I came to a door and knocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." A small voice said.

"I need you to move away from the door okay? Do you understand?" I asked. I waited and finally heard the voice again.

"I moved." I could tell it was further away. I kicked the door in and as soon as it came open I felt the heat flow out and envelop me. There was a little boy standing in front of me. I took my mask off and put it on his face. I picked him up and let him hold it himself. We got to the stairs and they crackled under my feet. I took them slowly and I could finally see the door. I got close to it and I felt the floor give so I threw the little boy out the door and suddenly the floor collapsed. The last thing I heard was somebody yelling my name.

 

Louis' POV

I saw Harry fall and it was like my world stopped. The boys ran toward the little boy but I was frozen staring at the place I had last seen Harry. When Niall and Liam had the little boy in the ambulance Zayn came over and touched my shoulder.

"He's going to be okay Louis. He has to be." He said. I collapsed to my knees right there and Zayn sank to the ground and put his arms around me. I couldn't help it when tears started flowing out of me.

"We were fighting. Did you know?" I asked.

"Shh, Lou. It's okay." He said.

"I don't want that to be our last conversation. I can't lose him." I said quietly.

"You won't Louis. We'll get him out once the fire burns out." Zayn said.

"What if that's to late?" I questioned. He didn't say anything he just tightened his arms and I buried my face in his chest. I felt two more pairs of arms join and I just sobbed. I had never been very religious but I prayed hard that Harry would be okay. We had been inseparable since we were kids. We waited until the flames died out and then Liam and Zayn suited up to go get him while Niall stayed with me. When they finally got him out I ran to his side. He was unconscious but he was still breathing. He looked like maybe he was just sleeping until you looked away from his face. He had blood and burns on his body and I couldn't take it. It was too much. Niall pulled me away.

"We'll meet them at the hospital. Come on Lou." We all got into the truck and took it back to the station we told Simon what happened and he dismissed us early to go to the hospital. I just wanted him to be okay. If he wasn't I would never forgive myself for how we left things.


	10. We're Okay

Louis POV

 

I was sitting in the waiting room, no one had come to tell us anything about Harry yet. I had called his mum and sister to tell them and they came down to wait with us. Gemma got the kids after school and took them to the house. She was going to wait with them until we found out what was going on. I looked up when someone sat next to me. 

"Louis, he loves you." Anne said.

"I know." I said.

"I don't think that you do. You see he called me the other night and all he could talk about was you. He's proper in love with you and I don't think you see that. He told me you've been spending alot of time with your lawyer. Eleanor. I don't want to be harsh but you don't realize how much you're hurting him. It's like you can't see it right in front of you Louis. He's always been there for you and now it's your turn to be there for him." She said.

"I never wanted to hurt him." Is all I could manage to say. The doctor came at that moment. We all looked at him.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" He asked. I stood and saw the others crowd around.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Well, he's got some extensive burns and he broke his arm during the fall but he seems to be doing fine and he should be just fine when he wakes up. He'll need some help until he heals but he'll be able to go back to work in about twelve weeks." The doctor told us.

"Thank God. Can I see him?" I asked softly.

"Of course. Come on back." He said. I looked at the others and they seemed to understand that i wanted to go alone. They moved back and I followed the doctor back. He lead me to a room and I saw Harry. He had machines attached to him but he was breathing and that's all I could ask for. I walked over to the bed and looked at the doctor.

"Can he here me?" I asked.

"Possibly." He answered and wondered off to treat someone else. I took Harry's hand and sat down next to the bed.

"Haz, I don't know if you can hear me but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did. When you wake up I'll try to do better. I'll be a better friend and a better husband. I promise, just please come back to me. I can't do it without you." I kissed his hand and just watched him. He didn't give any indication that he heard me but it made me feel better just to say it. I finally willed myself to leave because I knew the others wanted to see him. When I got to the waiting room they got up and went to see him. My phone rang and I picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Louis, I need you to come home. The kids are asking for their dad." Gemma said.

"I'll be there." I said. I got home in record time. As soon as I was through the door both of them threw their selves into my arms. I hugged them close. 

"How is he?" Gemma asked.

"He's fine. He'll be out of work for twelve weeks but he'll be fine once he wakes up." I said.

"Good. I'm going to go to the hospital with mum." She said. I nodded and she left. I got the kids ready for bed and Oliver wouldn't let go of Darcy. They looked up at me.

"Can we sleep with you Papa?" Darcy asked. I froze for a moment and stared at her. I shook myself out of it and brought them to our bedroom. They climbed into the bed and snuggled close to me. They fell asleep quickly but I couldn't I slipped out of bed at 5:00am and went downstairs. I didn't know why Darcy would suddenly start calling me that but it unnerved me. Harry and I hadn't talked about that. I did the only thin I could think of and called her pediatrician. 

"London Pediatrics, how may I help you?" An overly perky voice asked.

"Yes I need to speak to Dr. Simmons please." I said.

"Of course. One moment." She connected me with him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, this is Louis Tomlinson. I'm married to Harry and his daughter Darcy Styles, she did something that I'm concerned about." I said.

"Alright, what is it that has you worried?" He asked.

"Well she has suddenly taken to calling me Papa. Is that something I should be worried about?" I asked.

"No. You're married to her father and I assume you act like a married couple around the children. she's adjusted he idea of you to fit what she sees. You're a parent to her now so she has changed how she refers to you, no matter what you were before to her. If it really bothers you then you can talk to her and Oliver about it but you should know that it's perfectly natural for this to occur. You shouldn't worry to much." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said and we hung up. I knew that when he woke up Harry and I were going to have to talk about this.


	11. When He Wakes

I waited by his bedside for the entire time that he was in the hospital. We finally brought the kids after he'd been there for two days. He still wasn't awake and the kids were down in the cafeteria with the guys for now. I sat by Harry's bed and took his hand. I looked up at him and all I wanted was for him to open his eyes and look at me. At that moment I felt his hands twitch. I grasped onto him and stood.

"Harry?" I question quietly. His eyes flashed open and he looked at me. I smiled down at him. I pressed the nurse button then squeezed his hand. "I missed you."

"Whe--" He coughed, "Where are the kids?" His voice was raspy and I sighed.

"They're downstairs in the cafeteria with the guys. They're fine. Speaking of the kids we need to talk about something." I said and before he could reply the nurse came in. She smiled.

"Good to see you awake. We're just going t check your vitals and then we'll get out of your hair." She said and they began to check everything. She gave him morphine through his IV to help with the pain and finally they left.

"What did you want to talk about Louis?" He asked looking at me.

"Well. The first night you were here the kids were asking for you and Gemma called to tell me to come home. When I got there they started calling me Papa. I asked their pediatrician if it was normal and he said that it was to be expected because we act like a married couple in front of them. We act like parents so that's what they labeled us how they saw us." I said.

"That's unexpected." He said, but he didn't sound mad.

"You're not mad?" I asked. I had to clarify.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Because they're your kids." I answered quietly.

"I'm not mad Lou. You've been there since they were born. You are a parent to them." He said.

"I wanted to say sorry for the other day too. I know we were both on high emotions and I didn't mean what I said." I looked at him.

"It's okay Lou, I understand." He kissed my hand and I smiled. Before I could reply, Darcy came bounding in the room with Oliver chasing after her. She smiled at us.

"Daddy you're awake!" She exclaimed. He laughed.

"Yeah I am Princess." He said. She climbed onto the bed ans I lifted Oliver up so he could sit next to her.

"When are you coming home?" Oliver asked.

"Soon." He replied.

"Good, because Papa can't cook." Darcy said and she and Oliver burst into giggles.

"Oi! Watch it. I'm a fine cook." I said with a smile.

"You're really not Babe." Harry said and I mock glared at him.

"Fine." I said and we all laughed. "How are you?" I asked seriously.

"I'm good, I think the doctor made it a bigger deal than needed. The burns aren't even that bad and it doesn't even hurt. The arm however is really annoying. This cast is driving me mad." He said.

"Don't complain you need to get better." I said. I kissed his forehead and a nurse came in. We looked at here, she had a smile on her face.

"Alright Mr.Tomlinson, you can be discharged today if you'd like. All you have to do is sign this and you have a follow up appointment in six weeks." She said. Harry signed the paper and I left the kids with him while I ran down to the car to get the clothes for him to go home in. I came back quickly and gave them to him. He went into the bathroom to put them on while I waited with the kids. I had brought him joggers and an oversized sweater. I knew he would want to be comfortable after being in the hospital for a few days. When he finally came out he kissed me.

"I missed you alot you know." He said. I sighed in contentment and we were on our way. I put the kids to bed because it was quite late when we got home. I went to our room and saw Harry laying on the bed. He smiled at me and suddenly I just wanted to wreck him. It didn't matter that he was a boy and I wasn't gay. He was Hazza, the boy I grew up with who knew all my secrets.

"Haz, how are you on the pain?" I asked.

"I told you. It doesn't even hurt, I was being honest." He said. I nodded.

"Good." I said and crawled into bed with him. I didn't give him time to do anything I just brought my lips to his and pulled him close. He made a surprised sound and I swallowed it. He finally got into it and I pulled his shirt off, I didn't give him time to protest or ask questions before I brought my lips back to his. Soon we were both naked on top of the comforter and he pushed me away lightly. He searched my face.

"Lou, you don't have to do this." He said.

"I want to, I want you Harry. So much." I said honestly. He stared at me for a long moment then muttered "Fuck it."

"We kissed passionately and I pushed my hips into him. Our erections brushed each other and we both moaned. He rolled over until he was on top and brought our hips together faster. The friction was amazing and I couldn't help feeling that this was right. I shoved him off of me and he looked at me with hurt flashing in his eyes. I smiled at him and moved down his body. His eyes widened when I took him into my mouth and his hands gripped the sheets.

"Fuck Lou, so good." He moaned breathlessly. I hummed and his back arched. I grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer and spread it on my fingers. I took him back into my mouth and thrust one finger into him at the same time. He made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan. I finally opened him up enough and I grabbed the condom from the bed. Harry grabbed my hand before I could open it.

"No. We're married, I want to feel you Lou." He said and I nodded. I threw the condom on the bedside table and slicked up my length. I met Harry's eyes and I knew there was no going back from this. I slide in inch by inch keeping eye contact with him and when I finally was fully in I passed and we both let out a breath.

"I've wanted this for so long, Louis." Harry said. I started thrusting and I brought my lips to his. I thrusted hard and fast and we both moaned. I had sweat covering my body but I just went that much harder. I felt myself getting close to that edge and I grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping. He came minutes later and I was close behind. I said the only thing in my mind right then.

"I love you Harry."


	12. Love Is Ours

Louis and I woke up the next day and went to get the kids ready. I sat in the kitchen and I felt the pain in my body. I was sore because of the burns and because of what Louis and I did last night. I took some medication and Louis brought the kids into the kitchen where the food was on the table. He leaned down to kiss me and sat across the table from me. I smiled at him and took his hand on top of the table. We ate breakfast and he put the kids in the car and turned to me.

"I'll take them to school and be back soon. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Go on." I said. He kissed me one more time and then left. I sat in the living room and then turned on the television. I heard a knock but didn't feel like getting up so I called out and told them to come in. Zayn walked into the room and I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, I have a problem." He said and started pacing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Perrie's pregnant." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Remember when we took you and Louis out for a stag party?" He asked. I nodded. "I met her then, remember the blonde girl? That's Perrie. And she's pregnant with my baby. What am I going to do?" Zayn was still pacing so I stood and grabbed his shoulders.

"First, you need to relax. Second, sit down, the pacing is distracting. What do you think about this?" I asked him.

"I'm scared. I don't know how to be a father." He told me.

"You learn. There's ups and downs but you learn. It doesn't get easier but you learn to enjoy the moments you have and you learn to deal with things coming your way that you don't expect. It's fine to feel like you're not ready but you have to be ready when the baby gets here. This isn't the end of the world Zayn, it's just the beginning of a new chapter." I said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this chapter. I don't want to fail." Zayn explained.

"You'll be ready and you won't fail. You should talk to Perrie and you two can work it out. This is something you'll both have to deal with for the rest of your lives." I said. I heard the door open and Louis came in. He smiled at Zayn and sat next to me.

"Hey Zayn." Louis said.

"Hey Louis, how are you?" Zayn asked. Louis pulled me closer and smiled.

"I'm great." He said. Zayn smiled.

"You're right, I should go talk to Perrie." Zayn said turning back to me. He stood up and left. Louis turned to me.

"Who's Perrie?" He asked.

"She's a girl he got pregnant." I explained.

"Wow." He said. 

"I know." I stood up and went to the kitchen to fix a cuppa and his arms slide around me. He buried his face in my back and held me close. I turned in his arms and pulled him into my chest. I kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you. For last night." I said quietly. He looked up at me and smiled softly. 

"I meant what I said. I love you Harry." He said.

"I thought you weren't gay." I said.

"It's not even about that. I've known you my entire life almost, we grew up together and we know everything about each other. It doesn't matter that your a boy, all that matters is that you're everything I've ever wanted and I love you. I can't believe I get to keep you for the rest of my life." He said and I smiled down at him.

"I love you too. I think I always have but it took alot for me to realize it." I said. He kissed me and I pulled him more into me and we stayed close after the kiss ended. "I want to talk to you about something." Louis looked up at me questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I have your last name know since we're married and I wanted to know if you wanted to change the kids last names." I said.

"What are you talking about Haz?" He asked.

"I want to know if you want to adopt the kids?" I asked and Louis stared at me.

"Are you sure you want this?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I want us to be a real family." I said.

"I would be honored to adopt the kids." Louis said and I hugged him. 

"Great becasue I've got the paper work and all you have to do is sign them." I said. I grabbed the file from the drawer and he signed them. He smiled and we kissed.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, always." He answered.


	13. Trial

It was finally the day of the trial. Having their marriage challenged by the state was nerve-racking and they hoped it would turn out okay. Eleanor was o good lawyer and they were hoping for the trial to be a nice easy one. The had to answer a lot of questions separately first and it was supposed to be used as evidence. They had been asked questions that a married couple was expected to know the answer to, like birthdays and favorite colors. They were easy questions considering that I had known Louis practically our entire lives. We walked into the court room feeling pretty confident about the ruling. They sat after the judge had entered the room. She sat behind the podium and picked up the papers.

"The case of London vs. Tomlinson. Present your cases." She stated. The other side went first and spouted some bullshit before Eleanor stood and delivered her opening statement. 

"The state is questioning their marriage which I personally think is stupid. I've been spending time with them the last few months and it's clear to me that they love each other. The state wants to say that their marriage is a scam because it happened to coincide with the time Mr. Styles, now Tomlinson, had received the news that his pension wouldn't go to his kids if something happened to him but in truth they had been engaged for months before that and dating for even longer. I think it's absurd for the state to question what is genuine love between two people." She finished and sat back down. The other side stood up. 

"We call Darcy Styles to the stand." They said. I glared and looked at Eleanor.

"Can they do that? She's a child." I whispered angrily. Eleanor nodded with an apologetic face. Darcy stepped up on the stand and did what they told her. She glanced at us and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Darcy, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm seven." She answered simply.

"And how long has Louis and your father been seeing each other?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know it's been a long time. They're always together, it's quite nice." She smiled.

"Alright. How do you feel about Louis being over all the time? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked. Louis squeezed my hand and I could tell he was mad about the implication that he could hurt the kids. I rubbed circles into his hand with my thumb.

"No. He stayed over a lot before they got married. I love him." She said honestly.

"Do you like him living at the house?" He asked. She nodded.

"I love Papa and Daddy, why would I be sad that Papa was living with us?" She asked.

"Papa. Did they make you call Louis that?" He asked.

"No. I call him that cause he's just like Daddy. He takes care of me and Oliver. He takes us to school and helps us with homework, he's just like daddy but he's our Papa. We love him." She said.

"No further questions your honor." He said and took a seat. Eleanor and stood and went to the stand.

"So Darcy, would you say you're happy with your Papa living in your house?" She asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"And your Daddy and Papa, how do you think they feel about each other?" She asked. Darcy looked up with a smile.

"They love each other. They kiss like people in love are supposed to. Daddy looks at Papa like people in the movies. Like Cinderella and the Prince." She giggled. "It's magical."

"Alright. No further questions your honor." Eleanor came back and sat down. Darcy left the stand and went back to sit with Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"We want to call our first witness." Eleanor said. " I call Harry Tomlinson to the stand."

I kissed Louis hand and made my way to the stand. They swore me in and I looked at Eleanor. She smiled.

"Alright Harry. When did you meet Louis?" She asked.

"I met Louis when I was six and he was eight. We were playing on the playground and I was crying because I scraped my knee and it was bleeding. Louis found me. Believe it or not there was a time when he was bigger than me once upon a time. He carried me to a teacher and stayed with me after I got patched up even though his friends wanted him to play footie. He didn't leave my side and I knew then that he was going to be important in my life. That was the moment he became my best friend." I said. 

"When did you know you loved him?" She asked. I glanced at Louis and answered truthfully.

"I think I've always loved him, from the first moment I laid eyes on him. I loved my wife and I am blessed to have my children, but it was always there in the back of my mind. When she passed away, it stayed stuck there, covered by grief. But once I had been given time to mourn and accept what had happened. It came back to me. I know everything about Louis and you'd think I'd get bored, but I don't. I love him and I love how I can discover some things over and over about him and never get bored. I love him and that's just how it is. He's everything I've ever wanted, it just took some time to see that." I answered. 

"One last question, Why did you ask him to marry you?" She asked. I looked up and met Louis eyes.

"Because I couldn't do it without him anymore. Because I loved him to much to ever let go." I said and he mouthed 'I love you'

"Okay. No further questions." I was asked more questions but I answered them without thinking and finally it was over. They called more witnesses and finally the jury was able to deliberate. They came back quickly and we clutched each others hands. The judge got the paper form the jury and read it. She looked up. 

"The jury find that the marriage is real and genuine and should therefore be respected as a real marriage and not a plot for money." She said and I let out a breath of relief. Louis and I stood and walked out with our family. I turned to him.

"I love you." I said.

"I know." He answered and kissed me soundly. Niall grinned.

"I seriously can't get over how cute you are." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What now?" Louis asked.

"Now, we become a family. The adoption papers went through and the name change is official. We can leave here as a family." I smiled.

"We were a family before." Louis said quietly.

"Yeah but now it's legal." I said and he smiled. Are you feeling well enough for some celebration tonight. Liam already said he'd babysit." Louis said.

"Defiantly ready for celebration." I breathed out and pulled Louis toward the car calling a parting sound toward the boys. Niall wolf whistled and I flipped him off and heard his laugheter behind us.

"I love you, you know." Louis said.

"I love you too, more than anything, apart from the kids." I smiled and he kissed me one more time before climbing into the car.

Celebrations were thorough and amazing that night.

 

THE END


End file.
